gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
PMX-004 Titania
PMX-004 Titania is a mobile suit from the Universal Century timeline that appears in the SD Gundam G Generation games. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed on the Jupitris, the PMX-004 Titania was the fifth of Paptimus Scirocco's hand-made mobile suits. Though its design seems to follow in the footsteps of the PMX-001 Palace Athene, the Titania could be said to be the successor to Scirocco's personal machine, the PMX-003 The O. It maintains much of The O's design ethics, including the same beam rifle and the concept of hidden hands, though the Titania's were mounted in its shoulders instead of its skirt armor. One of its most distinct features was the inclusion of a psycommu system and a set of funnels, technically making the Titania the second mobile suit to ever use such weapons, the first being the AMX-004 Qubeley. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :The Titania's main weapon is its custom beam rifle, which the PMX-003 The O also uses. Combined with the Quick Reload feature, makes this beam rifle a potent firing force. ;*Beam Saber :The Titania's beam sabers are stored in the shoulder armor and all four sabers can be utilized simultaneously, courtesy of the four sub arms that extend from the shoulder armor. ;*Funnels :The Titania is armed with 18 funnels (9 each) and are stored on the each shoulder armor section. These funnels also need constant recharging for longer use. Special Features ;*I-field generator :When Minovsky particles are released into the air or into open space, the positive and negative particles spontaneously align themselves into a three-dimensional cubic lattice. Due to the repulsive and electrostatic forces between the Minovsky particles, this lattice functions as a kind of a force field, which is referred to as an I-field. This field has difficulty permeating conductive materials like metal, water, and plasma, and it exerts a repulsive force against mega particles. An I-field is used to to deflect enemy mega particle beams. Due to its high power requirements, the I-field generator originally could only be installed in large mobile weapons. When the generator is activated, the I-field forms an invisible barrier around the mobile weapon, protecting it from incoming beam attacks. However, this barrier has no effect against solid objects like missiles and projectiles, and beam weapons can still be used at point blank range within the barrier's boundary. Titinia featured an I-field barrier in the first SD Gundam G Generation game, but it was removed in later games. ;*Psycommu system :During the One Year War, the researchers of the Flanagan Institute discover that Newtypes emit powerful thoughtwaves - similar to regular brainwaves, but not electrical in nature - which they call psycho-waves. The Flanagan Institute goes on to develop a mind-machine interface called the psycommu (psycho-communicator) system, which receives these thoughtwaves and translates them into computer commands. Using this interface a Newtype pilot can direct remote weapons, and operate huge mobile armors, by thought alone. The Principality forces based at the asteroid Axis succeed in miniaturizing the psycommu system, so that it can be installed in regular-sized mobile suits like the AMX-004 Qubeley. The Federation Forces, meanwhile, concentrate on developing artificially enhanced cyber-Newtypes to operate their psycommu weapons. ;*Quick reloader :This feature allows The Titania to quickly reload it's beam rifle, this proves important in battle as the Titania can maintain a constant rapid fire of beam shots. ;*Sub-arms :Small manipulators which are normally retracted, folded, or otherwise concealed, like those installed in the mobile suit PMX-003 The O. Not only can these hidden hands carry extra weapons, but the element of sheer surprise provides a tactical advantage, since mobile suits rely heavily on computer backup and can't deal as effectively with an enemy if they don't have complete data on its combat capabilities. History Scirocco intended the Titania to be the personal mobile suit of the woman he intended to install as Earth's queen when he took over. However, he never found a suitable candidate before his death at the hands of Kamille Bidan's MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. Picture Gallery titania1.gif titania2.gif titania3.gif 1_15288fd141c28545e8361728153c8fd2.jpg taitania-Opt.gif Titania Footage thumb|300px|left Trivia * The Titania is named after Titania, the Queen of Fairies, from Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream". Shakespeare took the name 'Titania' from Ovid's Metamorphoses, where it is an appellation given to the daughters of Titans * Titania is also the name for the largest of the moons of Uranus and the eighth largest moon in the Solar System. Discovered by William Herschel in 1787, Titania is named after the queen of the fairies in Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. Its orbit lies inside Uranus' magnetosphere. * The PMX-004 Titania is actually the fifth PMX line mobile suit, with the "first" being the PMX-000 Messala. External Links *Mahq - PMX-004 - Titania